


Undercover

by marbear



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marbear/pseuds/marbear
Summary: Sometimes you and your friends wear wigs when hanging out.





	

Being a war hero was not all it’s cracked up to be. Granted, everyone was considered a war hero, but the simulation troopers and the freelancers got most of the fame. That being said, it was impossible for them to just walk down the street without being stopped for a chat or something. It’s been years, why couldn’t everyone just take a chill pill? It came to a point where everyone would have to meet up at each others houses in middle of the night.

That night they all decided to meet up at Carolinas house to catch up. They sat around the living room drinking beer and eating the healthy snacks Carolina had bought for everyone.

“Why can’t we just go to a restaurant for lunch or something?” Tucker groaned, “I’m sick of not being able to hang out anywhere else, but our houses.”

“Because Matthews will somehow know I’m there and find a new way to kiss my ass,” Grif said from where he sat next to Wash, taking a sip from his beer.

“And we all know that that is Simmons’ job,” Caboose said cheerfully. 

Grif smirked, “In more ways than you can imagine, Caboose.”

Everyone groaned and Carolina threw a pillow at him, which hit him straight in the face.

“Do you guys want to go get lunch tomorrow?” Donut asked after everyone quieted down, “Because I heard great things about the new restaurant near the office. Doc and I were supposed to go, but he had to go on a business trip with Dr. Grey and Sarge today and I don’t know when they’ll be back.”

“Remember the last time we all went out to eat? Lina got so fed up that she almost threw her food at the tenth person that came talk to us,” Tucker said stretching his arm towards Carolina.

She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, “It was just one of those days. You guys wouldn’t understand.”

“Oh, we understand,” Grif said, “We just don’t think it’s a good excuse to want to throw your food at someone, even if it was that time of the month.”

Carolina threw another pillow at him, but Grif quickly launched himself out of the way towards Wash who accidentally spilled some of his beer on Tucker. 

“What the hell, babe?!” Tucker asked standing up to grab a napkin. 

“It was Grifs fault,” Wash said handing his sweatshirt for Tucker to put on. Tucker grabbed the sweatshirt and quickly removed his wet shirt. He put on Washs sweatshirt and sat back down, giving Grif the stink-eye. 

Grif just shrugged, “Carolina started it.” 

“I think I have an idea!” Donut quickly interrupted before they could start bickering.

Everyone looked up at him; confusion painted their faces, but as soon as Donut explained what was going on, they were all on board. They all made their way to Donuts house, but lost Caboose to a pedestrian along the way. They all looked through his giant closet full of clothes and costumes. After some arguments over who was going to wear what, everyone had plastic bags filled with clothing and wigs.

“Ok, I sent everyone the directions to the restaurant,” Donut said and everyone nodded, “We will meet at noon. Remember to come dressed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we go now? Simmons just got home from work,” Grif said impatiently.

Donut nodded and everyone said their goodbyes. 

****

“Tucker, are you dressed? We have to head out soon,” Wash yelled from the living room. He was adjusting his wig in front of the mirror in their dining room.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming” Tucker said making his way to Wash. 

They both stopped and looked at each other; unable to keep themselves from laughing. They didn’t look like themselves. 

Tucker was wearing a curly blonde wig and a light brown mustache along with his glasses; he had on a pair of Donuts shorts and a nice button up shirt- he basically looked like a darker version of Donut, but with a mustache. Wash had on a short black wig and a black goatee; he refused to wear something from Donuts closet so Donut just gave him a scarf and a nice blazer. 

“Oh, my God! You look fucking ridiculous!” Tucker laughed hands wrapping around his stomach.

“Well, at least I now know what you look like without your dreads and as a blonde,” Wash said face red from all the laughing.

“Oh, come on! I looked good,” Tucker said spinning around for Wash to get a good look at him.

Wash placed his index finger in his chin and looked Tucker up and down, “Hmm… I don’t know…” 

Tucker rolled his eyes and walked towards Wash. He ran a hand through Washs wig and down his face to the fake goatee. 

“You look ridiculous, but I’d still love you with black hair.”

“I love you too,” he said placing a kiss on Tuckers forehead, “But that mustache has to go.”

“Way to ruin the mood, buzzkill.”

“Honesty is the best policy,” Wash said and Tucker rolled his eyes again. 

“Ok, freckly Tony Stark let’s go. Don’t want Carolina throwing food at us if we get there late.” 

“Who’s Tony Stark?” 

“Seriously, Wash? Didn’t you read comics when you were young?” Wash shrugged and Tucker sighed, “Babe, where have you been?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Project Freelancer took a lot of my time. Also, fighting a war was pretty time consuming as well.”

“Dude, I did that as well but I still found some time to read my classic comics.”

“Whatever, let’s just go,” Wash said walking towards the door.

“Fine, but when we get home I’m teaching you about Marvel.” 

****

It was refreshing, to say the least, to not be stopped in the middle of the sidewalk by someone wanting to chat. They had a close call when they walked passed Bitters and Palomo; Wash swore that Palomo was onto them, but Tucker reassured him that he was just being paranoid. 

When they got to the restaurant they began to look around for their friends, but quickly realized that they wouldn’t be able to recognize them. 

“Hi, we’re looking for our group.”

“Name?” The lady asked with a smile.

“Um, Frank,” Wash replied.

“Frank… Ah! Yes, right this way sirs,” she led them across them restaurant and out the doors, “Here, we go” she said with a smile.

“Thank you” Tucker and Wash said. 

They all looked at each other before they bursted out laughing. Everyone looked extremely different. Carolina was wearing a long curly black wig and she wore a pair of fake glasses along with the girliest outfit that they were able to put together. Caboose wore a short red wig along with a dark brown mustache, Donut even drew a couple of small moles on his cheek. Grif had on a blonde wavy wig and a blonde goatee, while Simmons wore a black wig that Donut tied up into a man bun and his own glasses; both wearing outfits that no one would ever have imagined them wearing. It was like they traded closets, with Grif looking preppy and Simmons looking causal. Donut, himself, refused to wear a wig outdoors, so he wore a sunhat and his glasses; he was able to grab something from Docs closet and completely change his appearance with just an outfit.

Unrecognizable. Completely unrecognizable. Which was what they were going for. 

“Let’s take a group photo!” Donut shouted over the laughter. 

They called over the waiter and asked if he would take a couple of photos. 

“These are definitely going in my scrapbook,” Donut said cheerfully as he sent the photo to everyone. 

“Let’s order, I’m starving” Grif said and everyone nodded.

They ordered their food and spent the rest of the day outside of their homes. It was nice not being interrupted in the middle of a story or a bite of their food. They made it a plan to go undercover at least twice a month when they wanted some time to hang out outdoors.

****

A few hours later, everyone went their separate ways. Tucker and Wash decided to stroll around town before heading home. 

“It was nice hanging out with everyone today outside of our houses,” Tucker said intertwining his hand with Washs.

“It was, but I still don’t know how I feel about that mustache.”

“I don’t know… I kinda like it. Maybe I should grow out my own.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on, Wash” Tucker said making his way to stand in front of Wash, “You know I look sexy.”

Wash smiled and reached over to remove the fake mustache off of Tuckers face, “Now you do.” 

Tucker raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

Wash nodded and leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips were able to touch there was a loud yell from across the street.

“Captain Tucker!”

Tucker groaned loudly, “That better not be-”

“Captain Tucker! It’s me Palomo! I knew it was you! You can’t fool me, sir!”

“Shut the fuck up, Palomo! And stop calling me ‘captain’! The war is over and I’m not your fucking captain anymore!”

“Right, sorry sir!”

“And stop calling me ‘sir’!”

“What do you want me to call you then?”

Tucker ran his hands down his face in agitation, “I don’t know. But do you mind moving along? We were kinda of having a moment here,” he said gesturing between himself and Wash.

Palomo looked at the man next to Tucker, but confusion set in at the unfamiliar face. “I thought you were with Agent Washington?” Palomo asked and after a beat of silence he let out a loud gasp, “No! Are you cheating on him?!”

Tucker rolled his eyes, “Fucking-” he started to say and reached over to take Washs wig off, “It’s him Palomo.”

“Oh,” he said, “Good to see you, Agent Washington.” 

“Same,” Wash said with an embarrassed smile. 

“Now that that’s cleared up. Mind leaving us alone?” Tucker said.

“Oh right! Sorry!” Palomo said walking rapidly down the street.

Tucker groaned and rested his forehead against Washs chest, “Lets just go home.”

Wash tilted Tuckers head up and gently placed a kiss on his lips “I love you.”

Tucker smiled, “I love-”

“Agent Washington!” Another loud voice came from behind Tucker.

“OH, MY GOD!” he yelled and Wash simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
